


Зелья и чай

by Catwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, F/M, Happy Ending, Het, High School, Post-Canon, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Гермиона давно окончила Хогвартс и сейчас учится на последнем курсе Академии Магии. Рон Уизли — всё ещё её жених, но их отношения портятся всё больше и больше. А сейчас Гермионе нужно найти руководителя для своего дипломного проекта…
Relationships: Severus Snape/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 6





	1. Научный руководитель

**Author's Note:**

> Долгих размышлений и бурных объяснений нет. Внешность Снейпа взята скорее из фильмов, чем из книг. И да, с «сальными волосами» он тоже не ходит — предполагается, что голову моет регулярно. Травяными шампунями по собственным рецептам :)

Академия Магии.  
Шаги Гермионы Грейнджер отдавались под высокими сводами сумрачных коридоров гулким эхом.  
Она сделает это. Она поговорит с ним. Сейчас или никогда.  
В конце концов, она ведь просто собирается попросить его вести её проект, верно? Ничего больше. Самая обычная просьба студентки к профессору. И даже если он ей откажет, ничего страшного…  
Но она не хочет, чтобы он ей отказал!  
Спокойно. Ещё ведь не отказал?.. И не откажет. Не должен. Она лучше всех успевает по его предмету, верно? Как и по всем остальным. Какого студента он может счесть более достойным?  
Перед одной из окованных железом тяжёлых дубовых дверей Гермиона остановилась, чувствуя, как решимость окончательно покидает её, для храбрости сжала в карманах студенческой мантии кулаки и глубоко вздохнула.  
Всё. Давай. Ты можешь всё — так почему не можешь такую малость? Это ведь так просто!  
Ещё раз вздохнув, она подняла руку и толкнула дверь. Стучать в неё не имело смысла — всё равно через такую толщину не будет слышно.  
— Профессор…  
Высокая фигура, склонившаяся над столом со склянками в дальнем конце захламлённого кабинета, выпрямилась и обернулась.  
— Мисс Грейнджер? — осведомился Северус Снейп таким ледяным тоном, что сердце Гермионы — отнюдь не трусливой выпускницы Гриффиндора — ушло в пятки. Он никогда не согласится…  
— Профессор Снейп…  
— Я вас внимательно слушаю, мисс Грейнджер, — Снейп пересёк кабинет и навис над ней.  
— Мой проект… я хочу… хочу делать его по зельям… хочу попросить вас вести его, — получилось до ужаса скомканно, но в конце фразы голос Гермионы прозвучал более решительно, чем в начале.  
— Вот как. Значит, по зельям. Что-то я не припомню, чтобы мой предмет когда бы то ни было был у вас одним из любимых. Если память мне не изменяет, в школьные годы вы были в восторге от рунологии… и от кучи других предметов…  
Гермиона настолько спешила постараться его убедить, что даже не удивилась тому, что он знает, какие предметы она любила в школе.  
— Я очень ценю ваш предмет… вы — лучший из профессоров Академии Магии… ничьи научные познания я не ставлю так высоко, как ваши… — кажется, она говорила ещё много чего — много беззастенчивой лести. И даже не знала, слушает ли он — и как в итоге отреагирует.  
Когда поток её красноречия наконец иссяк, на некоторое время воцарилось молчание. Лицо Снейпа оставалось невозмутимым.  
— Хорошо, — наконец сказал он. — Надеюсь, вы не думаете, что это будет лёгким занятием? Зелья требуют долгого и кропотливого труда…  
Гермиона энергично замотала головой, окончательно растрепав волосы — и чувствуя, как по её лицу разливается неудержимая радостная улыбка.

Зелье стремительно потемнело до чернильно-чёрного цвета, забурлило, и стенки котла угрожающе заходили ходуном.  
Спохватившись, что котёл может вот-вот взорваться, Гермиона быстро сунула руку в карман, собираясь выхватить палочку и произнести заклинание…  
…и с мгновенно охватившим её леденящим ужасом осознала, что напрочь его забыла.  
Чуть ли не впервые в жизни…  
И зелье вышло из-под контроля тоже из-за её оплошности…  
А ведь она всегда — всегда! — была лучшей среди своих сокурсников…  
Необходимо было делать хоть что-то — в самом крайнем случае, убегать как можно дальше от трясущегося и плюющегося брызгами котла, — но девушка продолжала стоять в странном оцепенении, глядя на него. В этот день храброй выпускнице Гриффиндора полностью отказала её хвалёная смекалка.  
Несколько отрывисто произнесённых слов вывели её из ступора. Из-за левого плеча Гермионы вылетело серебристое облачко, окутало злополучный котёл, и варево в нём в считанные мгновения успокоилось, приобретя привычный зеленоватый оттенок.  
Гермиона обернулась. Рядом с ней, пряча палочку в футляр, стоял Северус Снейп; и судя по тому, что его лицо было ещё бледнее, чем обычно — резко контрастируя с угольно-чёрными волосами и мантией, — профессор либо только что пережил немалый испуг, либо пребывал в сильнейшей ярости.  
А скорее всего, и то, и другое — учитывая, что котёл с экспериментальным зельем Гермионы действительно чуть не взорвался.  
— Судя по всему, мисс Грейнджер, — Снейп говорил тихо, почти вкрадчиво, но от его ледяного взгляда у Гермионы кровь застыла в жилах, — вы решили совершить суицид и постараться прихватить с собой на тот свет часть профессоров и студентов Академии?  
Гермиона постаралась перевести дыхание. Чёрт… теперь на кону всё — как же умаслить Снейпа, чтобы он не отказался вести её проект… и ведь умаслить его невозможно — ещё никому не удавалось… к тому же, ошибку она совершила действительно нелепую и вопиющую…  
«Проклятый Рон, всё из-за него! Если бы не он…»  
— Прошу прощения, профессор Снейп, — девушка постаралась заговорить как можно спокойнее, но голос предательски дрожал, выдавая волнение и страх. — Это моя вина, но я действовала не умышленно…  
— Даже если зелье дошло до точки взрыва по причине случайной ошибки, почему же вы тогда не остановили процесс заклинанием? — холодно парировал Снейп. — Если вам неизвестно то заклинание, что я произнёс только что, боюсь, я совершил непростительную ошибку, став вашим куратором. Я был куда лучшего мнения о ваших знаниях — и не собираюсь тратить время на студентов, не знающих элементарных заклинаний и ставящих под удар свои и чужие жизни ошибками при изготовлении зелий.  
«Так я и знала…»  
— Мне известно это заклинание, профессор, — упорно продолжала защищаться Гермиона — хоть и понимала, что это, скорее всего, безнадёжно. — Я прошу прощения за то, что нахожусь сегодня в не совсем адекватном состоянии, и уверяю вас, что подобное больше никогда не повторится…  
— В не совсем адекватном состоянии, — не изменившись в лице, повторил её слова Снейп — но Гермионе показалось, что его взгляд стал чуточку менее ледяным. — Смею ли я спросить, по какой причине?  
«Мерлин, как же мне не хочется говорить об этом… говорить об этом — с ним…»  
— Я… я вчера рассталась со своим женихом, — еле слышно проговорила Гермиона вслух.  
— С Рональдом Уизли, — спокойно констатировал Снейп. — Похвально, если вы наконец-то поняли, что он вам не пара — хотя неглупой девушке вроде вас следовало бы догадаться об этом раньше. Впрочем, судя по «не совсем адекватному» состоянию, вы до сих пор из-за него переживаете — что не делает вам чести. И в любом случае — по-вашему, это повод для того, чтобы подвергать опасности как себя, так и других людей, находящихся в радиусе взрыва?  
Эти слова — и безжалостно-равнодушный тон, каким они были произнесены — оказались последней каплей: Гермиона опустила голову, спрятала лицо в ладонях и горько, навзрыд расплакалась. Что она может ответить — что переживает не из-за Рона? Нет, конечно, и из-за Рона тоже — всё-таки она думала, что сможет стать с ним счастливой, хоть и начала понимать уже давно, что любит совсем не его, но ведь с тем, кого любит, она всё равно никогда не сможет быть… а Рон изводил её глупой ревностью к Гарри — как смешно и обидно, к Гарри Поттеру, лучшему другу, с которым у неё никогда ничего не было… Рону следовало бы ревновать совсем не к Гарри — но откуда он мог об этом знать? Об этом не знает никто, кроме неё самой…  
Всё к лучшему. Ей давно следовало расстаться с Роном — ещё тогда, когда она только начала понимать, что не любит его. Тогда было бы меньше ревности и ссор — и, возможно, им удалось бы остаться друзьями, сохранить в целости Золотую Троицу Гриффиндора…  
Но Гермионе всё равно было горько. И из-за Рона — прежде всего из-за осознания того, что их отношения дошли до полной невозможности сохранить хотя бы подобие былой дружбы, — и из-за понимания, что с тем, к кому она испытывает чувства, ей не быть.  
А теперь — ещё и то, что она вот-вот останется без куратора… и тогда рухнет вообще всё.  
И поэтому ей даже было всё равно, что она рыдает на глазах у Снейпа. Какая разница — он всё равно сейчас велит ей убираться из лаборатории…  
Быстрые шаги — удаляющиеся и снова приближающиеся. Шорох мантии.  
— Выпейте это, — голос Снейпа звучал непривычно мягко; таким Гермиона его не слышала ни разу.  
Шмыгнув носом и подняв наполненные слезами глаза, она изумлённо уставилась на пахнущую травами дымящуюся чашку в руках профессора.  
— Не бойтесь, не яд, — Снейп усмехнулся углом рта — шутит?! — Это успокаивающий отвар. Выпейте, говорю. И прекратите реветь. Рональд Уизли не стоит ваших слёз.  
В его последних словах послышалась тихая ярость — ещё больше удивившая Гермиону.  
— Но мой проект… — несмело начала Гермиона.  
— Ваш проект подождёт до завтра, — теперь Снейп говорил с обычным для него сухим раздражением. — Я не могу весь сегодняшний день стоять у вас за плечом и контролировать, чтобы вы не взорвали половину Академии — у меня, представьте себе, есть другие дела. Идите домой, а завтра с утра продолжите.  
— Значит… — Гермиона не могла поверить тому, что Северус Снейп не отказывается быть её куратором.  
— Выпейте, Гермиона, — снова повторил он, впервые называя её по имени. — Давайте.  
Гермиона послушно обхватила обеими ладонями горячую чашку — руки дрожали от пережитого волнения, отвар грозил расплескаться… и внезапно широкие тёплые ладони профессора легли поверх её пальцев, помогая поднести чашку к губам.  
— Давайте, — ещё раз тихо сказал Снейп. — Вот так. А теперь идите домой и как следует отдохните. Я хочу — нет, я категорически требую, — чтобы завтра вы были полностью готовы к продолжению работы, — последние слова снова говорил привычный профессор Снейп, бывший кошмар всех учеников Хогвардса и нынешняя гроза студентов Академии.  
— Спасибо, профессор, — с благодарностью сказала Гермиона, глядя снизу вверх в непроницаемые чёрные глаза.  
— Идите, — Снейп кивнул в сторону двери.  
— До завтра, — попрощалась Гермиона и пошла к двери, чувствуя, как разливается внутри успокаивающее тепло.  
Вот только она была совсем не уверена, является ли причиной этого тепла выпитое зелье — или на минуту прикоснувшиеся к её рукам тёплые сильные ладони.

Стоял промозглый хмурый осенний день. В парке было сыро и ветрено, влажная земля и спрессованные опавшие листья пахли дождём. Гермиона зябко поёжилась, подняла воротник куртки и свернула на соседнюю аллею, надеясь, что там ветер будет хотя бы не в лицо.  
Что ж, Академию Магии она окончила — как всегда, с отличием. Дипломный проект — проект по зельеварению — тоже окончен…  
Гермиона ускорила шаг, пытаясь быстрой ходьбой отвлечься от бесполезных мыслей, — и внезапно резко остановилась, увидев идущую навстречу высокую фигуру.  
Снейп шёл размашистым шагом, не замечая, казалось, ничего вокруг. Ветер трепал его волосы, хлопал полами длинного чёрного плаща — и Гермиона замерла, любуясь своим бывшим куратором.  
— Добрый день, профессор Снейп, — поздоровалась девушка, когда фигура в чёрном поравнялась с ней.  
— Здравствуйте, Гермиона, — после того случая с едва не взорвавшимся котлом Снейп продолжил звать её по имени — чему девушка была втайне рада. — Рад вас видеть — хотя, я бы сказал, сегодня не самый удачный день для прогулки.  
— Да… ветер, — подтвердила Гермиона, чувствуя, что начинает улыбаться. Кажется, он и правда рад её видеть — учитывая отсутствие обычного раздражения в голосе.  
«Чёрт, какая разница, рад он тебя видеть или нет? Это всего лишь случайная встреча в парке…»  
— Что ж… составите мне компанию, раз уж вы не боитесь ветра?  
— Конечно, профессор, — Гермиона поспешно кивнула и пошла рядом со Снейпом, стараясь приноровиться к его широкому шагу.  
— Что думаете делать после окончания Академии?  
Рискнуть?..  
Гермиона попыталась напомнить себе, что если Снейп согласится (что маловероятно), будет только хуже — учитывая, что…  
…но слова уже сорвались с её губ:  
— Я была бы рада остаться работать в вашей лаборатории, профессор Снейп, — но ведь вы не согласитесь…  
— Будьте столь любезны не решать за меня, — резковато оборвал её Снейп и уже мягче добавил: — Почему бы и нет? Мне давно требуется помощник — но разве можно выбрать его среди всех этих бездарей… А вы успели выказать похвальную сообразительность за время нашего сотрудничества, и я совсем не против его продолжить — если, конечно, вы больше не будете взрывать котлы.  
— Конечно, профессор, — Гермиона улыбнулась и встряхнула головой, отбрасывая назад растрепавшиеся волосы.  
— Ну вот и отлично, — Снейп невозмутимо кивнул, и они продолжили прогулку.  
На долгое время оба замолчали. Гермиона всё больше мёрзла и жалела, что не надела более тёплую куртку, — но прощаться и уходить домой не хотелось совершенно. Скорее всего, они в первый и в последний раз гуляют вдвоём… и так уютно вместе молчать и идти по дорожке парка, в то время как ветер гонит у тебя под ногами опавшие листья…  
Рука Снейпа внезапно коснулась её ладони — и пальцы переплелись.  
Сглотнув, Гермиона вскинула на профессора недоумевающий взгляд.  
— Вы совсем замёрзли, — Снейп говорил тем же хорошо запомнившимся ей мягким голосом, как в тот раз, когда поил успокаивающим отваром. — Руки как лёд.  
— Я оделась немного не по погоде, — проговорила Гермиона, словно извиняясь.  
— Это заметно, — ответил Снейп — и неожиданно улыбнулся уголками губ.  
Её ладонь он так и не выпустил — и прогулку они продолжили, держась за руки.  
Из-за этого Гермионе ещё больше расхотелось уходить.  
— Вам необходимо согреться, — нарушил молчание Снейп. Его голос снова звучал резко и отрывисто — но Гермиону это почему-то больше не расстраивало. — Попасть в тёплое помещение и выпить чего-то горячего.  
Вот и всё. Сейчас он скажет, что она должна идти греться в тепле, — и больше, разумеется, подобная прогулка никогда не повторится…  
— Не беспокойтесь, профессор, — сильнее, чем сейчас, я уже не замёрзну, — попыталась пошутить Гермиона. — А живу всё равно довольно далеко отсюда…  
— Я и не предлагал вам идти домой. Пойдёмте ко мне — я живу совсем близко. И ручаюсь, Гермиона, — в его голосе послышались хвастливые нотки, — что такого чаю, как у меня, вам не попробовать нигде.  
«Слизеринское тщеславие», — подумала Гермиона и улыбнулась.  
— Перед таким приглашением мне точно не устоять, — весело сказала она, удивлённо понимая, что совсем не боится грозного профессора Снейпа.


	2. Он был старше её

Он был старше её. Лет на двадцать или около того. Фактически он годился ей в отцы — хоть и выглядел довольно молодо для мужчины «вокруг сорока». Она была его ученицей, ещё когда он преподавал в школе чародейства и волшебства, — и постоянно раздражала его чрезмерной смышлёностью. Обычно способные и старательные ученики становятся любимчиками учителей — но у него никогда не было любимчиков. Он гордился этим — равно как и тем, что с его предметом у учеников всегда было больше всего проблем. Все они — безмозглое стадо, никто из них не в состоянии понять то, чему он их учит… нет, преподаёт он, разумеется, блестяще — просто ученикам не хватает мозгов понять его предмет. Так всегда было и всегда будет. Иного просто не дано.  
Она оспаривала эту аксиому своим существованием — и тем его раздражала. И начала раздражать ещё сильнее, когда из растрёпанной настырной девчонки стала превращаться в хорошенькую девушку, — хотя он долго не мог понять причины нового раздражения.  
Много лет он считал, что верен любви к давно погибшей женщине. При её жизни эта любовь была безответна и мешалась с глухой злостью за то, что любимая выбрала не его, — а после её смерти… Люди часто склонны наделять умерших ангельскими чертами — даже если при жизни те были нимало им не присущи. Хранить в памяти чистый и незапятнанный образ временами гораздо приятнее, чем помнить человека таким, каким тот был на самом деле.  
И он уверил себя, что погибшая была светлым ангелом и что он пронесёт любовь к ней через всю свою жизнь. Он верил в это долго, слишком долго… Он не может, просто не способен влюбиться ни в кого другого!  
В итоге он оставил школу и ушёл преподавать в Академию Магии. И судьба продолжила насмехаться над ним: ученица, раздражавшая его последние семь лет и в итоге с блеском окончившая школу, поступила туда же.  
И разумеется, в итоге он стал её куратором. Она с таким жаром уверяла, насколько высоко ценит его качества как научного руководителя… Ага, конечно. Все они никогда его ни в грош не ставили. Но в итоге он всё же согласился вести её проект — в конце концов, это его работа, и в конце концов, она действительно слишком умна, чтобы отдать её под начало какого-нибудь бездаря.  
Она уже не раздражала его так, как прежде. И постепенно он начал понимать, в чём дело… и что двадцать лет лелеять в душе образ светлого ангела — занятие довольно-таки утомительное.  
А она почему-то порвала со своим женихом. Впрочем, он всегда был дегенератом, и одному Мерлину известно, что она вообще в нём нашла — умницам и красавицам не место рядом с имбецилами…  
…Впрочем, ему-то какое до этого дело?..

А однажды они случайно встретились в парке. Пасмурным, сырым и ветреным осенним днём…  
И продолжили прогулку вместе. И во время неё почти не разговаривали — но он сам не заметил, как взял её за руку.  
А потом пригласил домой. В конце концов, он жил рядом с парком, и хотя галантность никогда не была одной из его отличительных черт, в такой день было бы просто свинством не предложить замёрзшей девушке горячего чаю.  
И у него дома они наконец-то объяснились…

…И остались вместе.  
Северус и Гермиона Снейп.


End file.
